herofandomcom-20200223-history
Heimdall (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
Heimdall is a fictional superhero appearing in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. He is a major character in Thor (2011) and Thor: Ragnarok (2017), a supporting character in Thor: The Dark World (2013), a cameo character in Avengers: Age of Ultron (2015), and a posthumous minor character in Avengers: Infinity War (2018). He was portrayed by Idris Elba, who also played Stacker Pentecost in Pacific Rim, Roland Deschain in The Dark Tower, and John Luther in the titular series. Marvel Cinematic Universe ''Thor'' Heimdall was an Asgardian with near nigh-sensory senses, but was unable to see that Frost Giants had infiltrated Asgard. Though the Destroyer killed them, Heimdall was mortified to see that he missed the intrusion. The Gatekeeper allowed Thor, Loki, Sif, and the Warriors Three travel to Jotunheim, but warned them that if was a risk, he will not reopen the bridge. Odin entered the Observatory while they were gone, and ordered Heimdall to send them back as he dealt with Laufey. Odin took away Thor's powers and sent him to Midgard, and was placed into Odinsleep, which unnerved Heimdall. While he was in sleep, Loki took place as the king of Asgard, and Heimdall was forced to be loyal to Loki. Heimdall noticed that Loki had returned from Jotunheim, and realized that his fear had come true (that he can't see anyone enter the land of the Frost Giants). Despite his concerns, he was ordered by Loki to temporarily to shut down the Bifrost Bridge. Convinced of Loki's plans, Heimdall broke his oath and allowed Sif and the Warriors Three go to Midgard to find Thor. Enraged, Loki went to Heimdall, who was waiting for him in front of the Observatory. Loki released Heimdall from his title as gatekeeper, and Heimdall responded that he no longer had to obey. Despite his attempt to attack Loki, he was frozen by the Casket of Ancient Winters. Heimdall stayed frozen in place, and witnessed Loki let in the Frost Giants and King Laufey, and was unable to move until Thor called for his assistance. Heimdall defeated the Frost Giants that were behind him, and was able to place Hofund to re-open the Bifrost Bridge. Weakened, Heimdall was taken away by Sif and the Warriors Three for aid, as Thor confronted Loki. Heimdall was re-entitled as gatekeeper upon Odin awakening, and Loki's defeat and apparent death. Despite the destruction of the Observatory, Heimdall could still use his senses and see Jane Foster still looking for Thor. ''Thor: The Dark World'' TBA ''Avengers: Age of Ultron'' When Thor was enthralled by Scarlet Witch, he saw Heimdall forewarn him of the Norse God leading them to Hel. Thor was disturbed by Heimdall's white eyes, and was berated by the gatekeeper that he was a destroyer, leading them all to die. Thor would reunite with Dr. Erik Selvig to have a vision, where he learned of the Infinity Stones. While these events were happening, Heimdall had been banished by Odin (who was Loki in disguise) for neglecting his duties. He was replaced by Skurge, but disappeared before the trial, and presumably hid from the Asgardians. ''Thor: Ragnarok'' TBA ''Avengers: Infinity War'' The Asgardains and Revengers were attacked by Thanos and the Black Order, who wanted to collect the Space Stone. Wounded and his sword Hofund broken, Heimdall witnessed Hulk attack Thanos until he was swiftly defeated by the Mad Titan. Knowing that Thanos would go across the galaxy and to Earth to collect the Infinity Stones, Heimdall called to his Allfathers to let his dark magic flow through him one last time. Heimdall used his magic to send Hulk to Earth so that he could warn them of the Mad Titan's goal, and was killed by Thanos with Corvus Glaive's weapon. Personality Heimdall was loyal Asgardian, having sworn an oath to the King of Asgard (as shown when Loki took the throne). He showed himself to great sense of honor that he gave Sif and the Warriors Three his blessings to travel to Midgard. Despite this, he showed himself to be capable of disobeying, as he helped Thor in The Dark World, but immediately surrendered when caught by Odin. Gallery File:Heimdall-1-.png| Revengers.jpg|Heimdall with Thor, Hulk, Valkyrie, Korg, and the Asgardians. Trivia *In the Marvel Comics, Heimdall is related to Sif as her brother, and was originally suppose to as shown in concept art for the first film. Navigation Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Mythology Category:Mythical Category:Male Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Warriors Category:One-Man Army Category:Pessimists Category:Selfless Category:Honest Category:Loyal Category:Merciful Category:Honorable Category:Outright Category:Lethal Category:Deceased Category:Falsely Accused Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Martyr Category:Hulk Heroes Category:Deities Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Magic Category:Guardians Category:Scapegoat Category:Victims Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Fighter Category:Brutes